Banana Milk
by dorkyeol
Summary: Jinhwan sudah muak dengan berbotol botol susu rasa pisang yang dengan indahnya berdiri di dalam lokernya. Belum lagi terkadang ada setangkai bunga disertai post it yang menemani si botol susu. Ugh. Memangnya kalau minum susu setiap hari, dia akan tinggi? iKON Hanbin x Jinhwan aka BinHwan fanfiction.


Dorkyeol proudly present

.

.

.

Banana Milk

Main Cast : Kim Hanbin x Kim Jinhwan

aka BinHwan

other cast : Kim Donghyuk

rated : T

disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, YGN. Kecuali Jinhwan punya saya *digorok*

warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, romance gagal.

Don't Like Don't Read. Thx

.

.

 _Jinhwan sudah muak dengan berbotol botol susu rasa pisang yang dengan indahnya berdiri di dalam lokernya. Belum lagi terkadang ada setangkai bunga disertai post it yang menemani si botol susu. Ugh. Memangnya kalau minum susu setiap hari, dia akan tinggi?_

 _._

 _._

.

.

Pukul setengah empat sore. Di saat murid lain menghabiskan waktu untuk berlama-lama di sekolah untuk sekedar bercengkrama, mengobrol, ataupun bermain. Tidak dengan Jinhwan.

Namja manis tingkat tiga sekolah akhir itu lebih memilih untuk pulang ke rumah lebih cepat dari anak-anak lainnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Dia sudah berada di tingkat tiga. Sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan. _Well,_ ujian kelulusan masih sekitar tujuh bulan lebih satu minggu lagi. tapi bagi Jinhwan, itu hanya sekejap mata.

Jinhwan tidak mau di cap sebagai anak yang lulus dengan nilai pas-pasan, masuk kampus pas-pasan, dan menjadi pekerja yang pas-pasan. Cukup tinggi saja yang pas-pasan.

"aku pulang" seru Jinhwan setelah melepas sepatunya dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Melepas tas ranselnya dan merebahkan dirinya di sofa dengan sebelumnya mengeluarkan susu rasa pisang dan meletakkannya di meja dekat sofa.

"kau sudah pulang hyung? Tumben. Lebih cepat delapan menit dua puluh detik dari biasanya."

Jinhwan mendengus pelan. "bahkan sampai detiknya pun kau hitung?"

" _well,_ sebenarnya dua puluh koma tujuh belas detik." Balas sang adik.

Sedetik kemudian bantal sofa melayang tepat mengenai wajah seorang Kim Donghyuk –adik Jinhwan-.

"ish hyung. Aku kan menyampaikan fakta akurat." Kini Donghyuk beralih duduk di dekat Jinhwan yang masih setia mengistirahatkan tubuh mungilnya.

Tanpa sengaja, mata Donghyuk menangkap benda yang sangat tidak asing. Bentuk botol itu, warna botol itu, bahkan _merk_ nya sekalipun sudah bisa Donghyuk tebak.

"kau membeli susu itu lagi hyung?" tanya Donghyuk setelah berhasil mendapatkan botol kecil berwarna krem itu.

Jinhwan tak bergeming. Bahkan bergerak saja tidak.

"memangnya kalau hyung minum susu ini setiap hari, hyung bakalan tinggi?" tanyanya lagi. "yang ada, hyung bakal gendut dan terlihat semakin pendek."

BRUK

Bantal kedua yang tepat mengenai wajah mulus tanpa noda milik Kim Donghyuk.

"harus berapa kali aku bilang, aku tidak membeli susu itu." Akhirnya Jinhwan membuka suaranya. Kalau ada orang yang berbicara menyangkut tinggi badannya itu, rasanya agak sakit di dalam hati ini.

Jinhwan gak pendek kok. Cuma orang-orang aja yang ketinggian.

"lagian setiap hari pasti pulang-pulang bawa susu. Bawa pacar _kek_ sekali-sekali."

Hampir aja bantal ketiga menyapa wajah Donghyuk kalau dia ga lari secepat mungkin ke kamarnya.

Hal kedua yang bikin Jinhwan gondok adalah disinggung soal pacar.

Bukannya gak laku. Banyak kok yang naksir sama namja manis bertahi lalat ini. tapi adik kelas bro. Yakali ntar tiba-tiba di majalah dinding sekolah ada gosip

 _Kim Jinhwan. Siswa teladan dan berprestasi di sekolah ternyata suka daun muda?!_

Kan ga asik. Adik kelas Jinhwan kan genit-genit. Malah pernah ada yang nyolek-nyolek. Hii serem. Ibaratnya tuh, Jinhwan itu anak kecil polos dan ga tau apa-apa. Terus digodain sama _pedobear._ Kan serem.

Gak semuanya genit sih. ada kok yang ganteng. Kang Seungyoon misalnya. Ganteng, suaranya bagus. Sayang aja bukan tipe Jinhwan.

Atau Goo Junhoe. Adik kelas tingkat satu yang kelebihan hormon pertumbuhan. Badannya tinggi kekar kayak satpam komplek. Pokoknya mengerikan deh. Ga ngerti juga kenapa sahabatnya, Yunhyeong bisa-bisanya nerima Junhoe sebagai pengisi hatinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sebulan ini Jinhwan menemukan susu di lokernya. Setiap hari, pasti ada saja botol susu yang dengan indahnya menyambut Jinhwan saat dia membuka loker.

Kadang-kadang, ada _post it_ yang menempel di botol susu itu. Tulisannya bermacam-macam., seperti

 _Hari ini kau ada ulangan sosiologi kan? Semangat Kim Jinhwan!_

Atau

 _Jangan memaksakan diri belajar hingga larut malam oke. kau harus cukup tidur._

Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi.

 _Mungkin kau memang harus banyak minum susu ataupun makan makanan berkalsium tinggi. Kau kakak tapi kalah tinggi dengan Donghyuk._

Jinhwan yakin. Pasti orang kurang kerjaan yang mengirim susu setiap hari itu _stalker_ -nya atau mungkin _sasaeng fans_ seorang Kim Jinhwan. Habis, orang itu bahkan tau semua kehidupan Jinhwan.

Mulai dari jadwal ulangannya, cara belajarnya, sampai-sampai tinggi badannya.

Cih. Setiap memikirkan _post it_ terakhir tadi, kesal rasanya.

Dia itu sebenarnya peduli padanya, atau Cuma ingin mengejek saja sih?

.

.

.

.

Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari tersial bagi Jinhwan. Hari ini dia datang terlambat! Sekali lagi. TERLAMBAT!

Murid paling teladan tanpa catatan buruk sedikitpun terlambat!

Untung saja gurunya saat jam pelajaran pertama tidak hadir. Paling tidak kan yang tahu Jinhwan terlambat hanya guru piket dan teman sekelasnya saja.

Niatnya sih, jam istirahat ini Jinhwan akan membeli makanan di kantin sekolah. Tapi nyatanya? Dompetnya hilang. Kesialan yang kedua ngomong-ngomong.

Jinhwan berjalan menuju lokernya. Berharap mungkin ada _snack_ atau biskuit yang tertinggal disitu.

Penuh harap, Jinhwan membuka lokernya dan...

Tak ada apa-apa kecuali beberapa buku, kertas dan alat tulis lainnya. Jangan lupakan sesuatu yang selalu menghantui lokernya. Botol susu itu ada lagi. namun kali ini ditemani setangkai bunga dan _post it._

Jinhwan melepas _post it_ itu dan mengambilnya beserta bunga putih yang menghiasi lokernya.

 _Bunga white azalea khusus untukmu. Bunga ini mirip sepertimu. Putih, dan cantik. Aku menyukaimu. Pekalah Kim Jinhwan._

 _Ps : jangan lupa minum susu! Aku tahu kau terlambat tadi. kemungkinan besar kau lupa sarapan. Benarkan?_

Jinhwan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari bunga itu. Bukan wangi bunga memang. Wangi parfum laki-laki. Dan Jinhwan yakin dia pernah mencium wangi parfum ini sebelumnya.

Dengan cepat, ia mengambil sebotol susu itu dan menutup lokernya.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain minum susu itu. Daripada pingsan pas pelajaran gara-gara kelaparan. Nanti dikira Jinhwan kurang gizi lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong dia masih sakit hati gara-gara dua kesialan yang dia alamin. Padahal dia gak kejatuhan cicak kayak di ff lain/?. Tapi kenapa dia sial hari ini.

Dengan langkah berat dengan bunga di tangan kanan serta susu di tangan kiri, Jinhwan berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya. Daripada menganggur tanpa kerjaan, lebih baik Jinhwan belajar. Eum atau mungkin tidur sebentar.

Jinhwan mendudukan dirinya di kursinya yang berada di pojok paling belakang kelas. Sebenarnya bukan kemauan Jinhwan duduk di paling belakang.

Wali kelasnya bilang, untuk murid-murid yang kurang pintar atau lebih tepatnya kurang bisa menangkap pelajaran sebaiknya duduk di barisan depan.

Tapi Choi seonsaeng –wali kelas Jinhwan- kurang mikir juga sih. masa Jinhwan disuruh duduk di paling belakang? Sudah tahu teman-teman sekelasnya itu kelebihan kalsium. Kan Jinhwan jadi agak –sangat- susah buat melihat ke depan.

Jam istirahat kelas terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada Jinhwan di dalam kelas. Hanya melamun memikirkan bagaimana nasib dompetnya itu sambil sesekali meminum susu pisangnya.

Tanpa menyadari seorang lelaki tinggi masuk ke kelasnya dan menghampirinya.

"Jinhwan hyung!" serunya.

Jinhwan yang merasa namanya terpanggil sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"oh kau, Hanbin –a. Ada apa?" tanya Jinhwan.

Hanbin. Ya Kim Hanbin. Idola sekolah karena ketampanannya dan keterampilannya bermain basket. Sahabat sekaligus tetangga Jinhwan sejak dulu.

Namja itu terlihat merogoh saku celana seragamnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"ini dompetmu kan?"

Bagai menemukan kepingan emas yang ternyata coklat koin, mata Jinhwan berbinar saat melihat dompet kesayangannya kembali ke hadapannya.

Jinhwan langsung mengambil alih dompet itu dan menciumnya berkali-kali.

"dompetkuu~ uuu~ kemana saja dirimu? Aku mencarimu keseluruh penjuru seragamku tapi kau tak ada. Dan sekarang kau muncul bersama bocah itu.." Jinhwan berbicara pada dompetnya sendiri. Mungkin ini efek kelaparan.

Hanbin yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan hyung tersayangnya –eh? Hyung tersayang?

"dimana kau menemukannya?" tanya Jinhwan kemudian setelah setengah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"di dekat pos penjaga. Aku melihat kau berlari dan dompet ini jatuh dari saku belakang celanamu." Jawabnya.

Jinhwan memicingkan matanya. "kau terlambat juga?"

Yang ditanya tertawa pelan. "yaah. Aku hanya telat sepuluh detik darimu, hyung"

"aku tidak peduli~ yang terpenting dompetku sudah ketemu~ terima kasih Kim Hanbin~" Jinhwan bersenandung saking senangnya. Mungkin benar ya. lapar bisa membuat orang lupa diri.

"sama-sama hyung. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu yaa." Hanbin berlari kecil keluar kelas Jinhwan diiringi lambaian tangan Jinhwan.

Namun lambaian tangan itu berhenti ketika sebuah aroma memaksa masuk ke indra penciumannya. Wangi parfum Hanbin yang baru saja berlalu.

Jinhwan mempertajam ciumannya. Mencoba sebanyak-banyaknya mencium aroma parfum itu. Saat dirasa cukup, matanya beralih pada bunga yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

Ia mengambil bunga itu dan menghirupnya.

Saat itu juga senyum manis mengembang di wajah cantik Kim Jinhwan.

.

.

.

.

Hanbin baru saja selesai berlatik basket bersama Junhoe dan yang lainnya. Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan basket. Jadi ia berlatih sampai sore.

Ia agak sedikit menyesal sih. ia lupa membawa air minum lebih tadi. mau membeli minuman, kantin sekolah juga sudah tutup. Ini sudah pukul enam sore.

Keringat bercucuran serta nafas yang terengah-engah. Semua orang yang melihat Hanbin juga pasti akan tahu bahwa namja itu kini sangat membutuhkan minuman untuk melepas dahaga seusai latihannya.

Hanbin berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah menuju lokernya untuk berganti pakaian. Membuka lokernya dan terkejut melihat sebotol minuman isotonik dingin dengan _post it_ berwarna biru _pastel_ menempel di tutup botolnya.

Hanbin yakin minuman itu baru saja diletakkan disitu. Terbukti dari lokernya yang tidak begitu basah. Padahal botol minuman itu basah karena dingin.

Ia mencabut _post it_ itu dan membacanya perlahan.

 _Aku muak dengan susu pisang yang selalu kau berikan untukku secara diam-diam. Kapan kau akan memberikannya susu itu secara langsung? Atau mungkin kau akan memberikan cintamu untukku?_

 _Ps : aku tidak kekurangan kalsium dan tidak pendek. Kau saja yang terlalu tinggi._

Refleks bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum setelah membaca kata demi kata yang tertera dalam _post it_ itu. Ia kemudian melihat sekeliling untuk mencari si pemilik _post it_ nya.

Pandangannya terhenti saat melihat ujung sepatu di balik loker paling ujung.

Mencoba bersembunyi rupanya.

"Kim Jinhwan aku bisa melihatmu dari sini."

Dengan cepat, si pemilik sepatu menarik sepatunya agar tak terlihat lagi yang malah membuat Hanbin tertawa. Sekali kekanakan, tetap kekanakkan.

Hanbin menghampiri seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik deretan loker itu.

Benarkan. Dia Kim Jinhwan.

"tidak biasanya kau sampai sore seperti ini disini?" tanya Hanbin bermaksud menggoda Jinhwan. "biasanya kau pulang cepat, hyung."

"a –aku hanya –"

Omongan Jinhwan terpotong saat Hanbin dengan seenaknya mengecup bibir _pink_ pucat Jinhwan tanpa seizin pemiliknya.

Sedangkan Jinhwan hanya bisa terbengong sambil memegang bibirnya sendiri. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Hanbin tersenyum melihat reaksi Jinhwan. Ia kemudian mencubit kecil pipi Jinhwan untuk membawa kembali Jiwa Jinhwan yang terbang entah kemana.

"aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku."

.

.

.

.

END

 **Hahaha! Ff binhwan pertama yang saya ketik bhak. Romance gagal banget dha jibanq** **lagi kesemsem banget sama mereka duhh.**

 **BY THE WAY. Yeol bakal hiatoez doeloe sampai selesai UKK. Habis itu diriku bakal ngelanjutin ff a little peace of heaven (** _ **backsoud : "yeaaayy")**_

 **MAAFKAN KARENA SAYA AGAK LUPA SAMA PLOTNYA JADI HARUS BACA ULANG. Dan ada beberapa bagian yang saya rubah karena lupa plot aslinya bhak.**

 **Okedeh silahkan hargai saya. MIND TO REVIEW?^^**

 **Ketjup basyah dari makhluk Tuhan paling azoy**

 _ **dorkyeol**_


End file.
